This invention relates to leak detection compositions, and more particularly, to fluorescent leak detection compositions.
Such compositions are used to determine leaks in containers and conduits, such as refrigeration system leaks, oxygen system leaks, liquid propane gas leaks, natural gas leaks, ammonia gas leaks and the like. As used herein, the word "container" means any fully or partially pressurized container receptacle or conduit adapted to contain a fluid which may leak therefrom.
There presently exists a number of leak detection compositions which are applied to a container to indicate leakage of material therefrom by oozing or bubbling of the composition in the area of the leak. However, generally, these compositions, and particularly the soap type solutions, are very thin and tend to run off vertical or rounded surfaces. This is detrimental to the detection of a leak in the container, especially when the leak is a slow leak which may not be apparent immediately.
Another problem with present leak detection compositions is that they do not provide a colored coating of the correct type or thickness to be visible in ambient light, such as room light. With the present compositions, it is very hard to see gaseous leaks in sunlight. Where present compositions are sufficiently thick to provide a good colored coating, they are so thick that the leak or defect in the container cannot be seen through the composition.
Additionally, many of the presently existing leak detection compositions are non-aqueous. Aqueous compositions are preferred for ease in cleaning the container and associated equipment being tested for leaks. Aqueous compositions are also easier to clean from clothing and the skin of the person testing for leaks.
The present invention was developed to overcome these problems and to provide an effective, convenient composition for detecting leaks in all types of systems, even including systems wherein there is a danger of combustion, such as oxygen systems.